F. B. Boston disclosed an automaic toilet seat lifter in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,185 which may automatically lift a toilet seat by spring mechanism. However, the toilet seat should be first lowered by a user's hand before sitting on the toilet seat. The user may dislike such an operation since he may suspect the hygienic condition of the toilet seat, whether being contaminated by urine or dirt.
It is therefore needed an apparatus for conveniently lifting and lowering a toilet seat and cover without touching the toilet seat.